Present Meets the Future
by igiveuponfindinganameilike
Summary: The Order of the Pheonix and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George accidently travel to the future. Mayhem follows. HP/GW RW/HG NT/RL Set OotP and after DH
1. What Just Happened?

**Present Meets Future**

_The present Order of the Phoenix, including Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny get blasted to the future. Set start OotP and after DH. HPGW RWHG_

_**Disclaimer: I never have nor ever will own the fantastic thing that is Harry Potter. Sigh.**_

**Chapter 1 - What Just Happened?**

_Grimmald Place 1995_

The order sat around the kitchen table while Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley make lunch. At the table sat Bill, Fred, George, Arthur and Ron Weasley. Harry Potter sat in between Alastair (Mad-Eye) Moody and Sirius Black, next to Sirius sat Nyphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and then, last but not least, Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the order. Previously Severus Snape sat with them, but, had figured that the meeting was over, so as not to be surrounded by 'blubbering idiots' as he so nicely put it, had left. As for Mundungas Fletcher, Molly Weasley had thrown him out of the house after the meeting, muttering about 'bad influences on the children' when he lit his pipe.

They all seemed to be inspecting a golden hour-glass, which they had found in Sirius' mother's room. It was 20 centimetres tall and was polished so finely that every small detail of your face stood out when you looked into it. It was covered in thousands of - what seemed like, rubies, and where the grains of sand where meant to be, sat millions of tiny diamonds.

"Do you think it's a dark object Sirius?" asked Ron.

"If my mother owned it, then it probably is," he replied.

"It probably cost a lot of money" Ron said.

"Yes, but my mother, such a dear she was, most likely took it from a relative, even if it was an extremely distant one, and claimed it as her own" Sirius explained.

Ron reached out to touch one of the rubies imprinted in the surface. But at the slightest touch of his finger the hour-glass began to spin, as did the whole room.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" screamed Molly "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

And with that everything went black.

_Potter Mansion 2021_

Potter Mansion has always been a very happy place, since Harry Potter and his wife Ginny had moved there when they were married. It is always filled with noise and laughter. There is never a quiet moment, no matter how big the house. Today was no exception, in fact, today was even worse.

It was Lily Luna's 13th birthday and all of her family was invited. As her birthday party drew to a close, only one family remained. It was a small family, only two adults and two children, one boy, one girl. But they were the closest to Lily's family than any other. It was Ron and Hermione Weasley, with their children Rose, who was 15 years of age and her younger brother Hugo, who, as it was, the same age as Lily. While Rose and Hugo where off playing with Lily and her older brothers James, 16, and Albus, 15; Ron, Hermione and Lily's parents Harry and Ginny Potter sat talking in the dining room.

"Wow, Lily and Hugo are in their third year. I remember ours quite clearly, and I hope that theirs isn't even a bit like it." Hermione said.

"Of course it won't be Hermione," Harry stated "I don't recall Lily or Hugo's godfathers going to Azkaban."

"I know that Harry. I just, I just don't want anything bad to happen to them. Our babies are teenagers now." She looked about to cry. Ron leant over and gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"They'll be alright honey. We made sure of that," he said.

Hermione sighed, relaxing into Ron's side. "I know."

"Don't let your guard down to far, Rose is in her fifth year now, and I've heard, from Al, that she has quite a few eyes on her." Ginny teased.

"Well, I've heard from Hugo that a few boys have had their eye on Lily since her first year." Ron growled back.

"I'll just get James and Al to keep them away from her then hey." Harry stated.

Ginny slapped his shoulder. "You will do no such think. Lily can handle herself just fine," she said "besides, how would you feel if you couldn't talk to me, because my brothers kept everyone away?"

"Fine, I won't meddle with my daughter's love life, but I'm still telling James and Al to protect her, she still is and always will be my little princess"

"I know, just don't let her hear you say that" Ginny smiled.

Just then there was a loud crash from behind them. They all jumped up and pulled their wands out, like only people who had went though war could.

As the confusion from it all cleared from their heads, they saw what was in front of them.

AN: I know it was short, but come on guys, it's my first story :) Besides, it's just the introduction!  
>Please tell me if I have any spelling or grammar wrong and don't forget to R&amp;R :)<p> 


	2. This is Confusing!

**AN:**_** I have been told that it is confusing trying to tell which older and younger character is which. So with that in mind I will be making older Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny be in bold. Until more characters come from the future, it will only be them. But I will bold every time the future ones of them are referred to, not just when they are speaking. **_

**Chapter 2 – This is confusing!**

It was a pile of people, making a lot of noise. They were all shouting at once so you couldn't understand a thing that they were saying. As the person on top of the pile climbed down, they all recognised who he was.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" bellowed **Ron**.

And everything went silent. With wands still trained on the people, they slowly unravelled themselves from each other. Then, the first person they had seen, spoke.

"I believe Mister Weasley, from the age you are here, the people you are with, and the place we are in. That all of these people, including myself, have come from the past." It was Albus Dumbledore.

"But, but how? I don't remember this," **Ron** said.

"That is most likely because your minds were erased, ironically enough, by yourself." Dumbledore replied.

Then **Harry** spoke. "How do we know it is really you then? Tell me something only you and I would know."

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet Harry, as your younger self is here, but I believe you could ask him of something only you would know." Dumbledore explained.

Everyone from the past, who had just cleared their heads from the confusion of what had happened gasped in shock as they took in the scene around them. In front of them stood four people that they all knew, but hardly recognised at all. At the front stood the one and only **Harry Potter**, to the right of him stood **Ron Weasley**, behind him and to the left stood **Hermione Granger** and behind and to the right of **Harry** stood **Ginny Weasley**. And it was a very strange site.

**Ron Weasley** stood at around 6'3, the tallest of all of them. His arms and legs were covered in scars; his hair was shorter but still just a red as it was, his face had laughing lines imprinted in it and his baby blue eyes sparkled with anticipation, his skin was a light brown colour, making his freckles hardly stand out.

**Harry Potter** had grown, now only a few inches shorter than **Ron**, he stood at 6'1. His signature black, messy hair just the same, if not longer than it was. His brilliant emerald eyes were no longer hidden behind a thick pair of glasses and shone for the world to see. Like **Ron**, he had scars up and down his arms and legs. The lighting blot scar, the one the whole wizarding world knew, the thing that showed his fame, hardly stood out at all. Though, running down his right cheek, was a pale scar, which stood out against his now golden brown skin.

**Hermione Granger** now Weasley, which was a fact not know to the past people yet stood at 5'8. Her bushy hair was no longer that and it fell in shimmering curls down her back. She too was covered in scars and her hazel eyes burned with the questions you just knew where running through her brilliant mind. Her skin also had a light tan, more like the colour of **Ron's** more than **Harry**.

Then there was **Ginny Weasley**, who had gotten her wish and was now Potter. That was also an unknown fact for those of the past. Her once bright red hair was now a dark, blood red colour, it fell in waves to the bottom of her spine. She stood at 5'6, the shortest of them all. Though she did not have as many scars as her companions, they were still there, and still visible. Her chocolate brown eyes, wide with shock, flickered across all of the past people. Her pale skin now had a tan almost as golden brown as **Harry's**; you couldn't even make out her freckles anymore.

**Harry** turned to his younger self. His wand still pointing at Dumbledore, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Well?" he asked.

Harry was in shock. His future self was standing in front of him, talking to him! This was even stranger than his third year.

"Um" he took as step forward; he didn't want to say this out loud. **Harry** knew what he was thinking so he bent down so he could put his ear closer to his younger self.

Nobody knew what younger Harry had told **Harry**, except for **Ginny**, who **Harry** had told everything to, over the course of their marriage. **Harry** stood up, nodded to his companions and smiled as he lowered his wand. As did his wife and friends.

**Harry** took a step back and slipped his arm around his wife's waist, she leant into him.

"So, how did this happen?" he asked them.

**Ron** and **Hermione** motioned all of them to sit down. As there was not enough room to conjure more chairs, **Ginny** and **Hermione** had to sit in **Harry** and **Ron's** laps. This did not go unnoticed.

"I don't know where to start." Dumbledore said.

"The beginning is always a good place" **Ginny** said cheekily.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"That is it, Miss Weasley, or should I say Mrs Potter?" he replied.

"Mrs Potter would be lovely sir," **Ginny** said leaning back into her husband. She smiled when she heard her younger self gasp.

"When did this happen?" asked Molly.

"We'll tell you everything; after we find out how you got here" **Harry** explained.

Everyone groaned at his lack of information, none louder than one Molly Weasley. She wanted to know when her daughter married that lovely young man that was **Harry**.

"When Molly was cleaning Grimmald Place, she came across an hour-glass" Dumbledore started "We were examining it, when Ronald touched it, not knowing it to be a time turner, and made it spin. I do not know how we ended up here, in your home, but we are here now."

**Hermione** jumped up and gasped. **Ron** raised his eyebrow at her, so she explained.

"Do you remember a month ago, when I had to go get something from that _place_?" she started. When her husband and friends nodded she continued. "Well, I came across a golden hour glass covered in rubies. Across the bottom of it something was written in Latin. It said _'a praesenti ad futurum te ad invenire fatum sed monuit amor quod si memor in consequatur vos adversus potest solum esse pessimum somnia'. _So I translated it back to English and it is something along the lines of 'with the view to the future to find the love of fate, but warned that if they can only be mindful of the consequences of you against the worst dreams'. I'm thinking that means something like 'from present to future you will go to find your destiny, but be warned my love, that if you should remember then the consequences you will face can only be your worst nightmares'. I think that's one of the reasons you don't remember."

The room was in shock, again.

"That is very interesting, but you mentioned it said 'present to future'. Does it have any means of returning us to our own time?" Mad – Eye growled.

"Not that I know of, but as you can see, we obviously found a way" **Hermione** told him.

"Well" interrupted Molly "Now that we know how we got here, I want you to explain this" she said pointing from **Harry** to **Ginny** and **Ron** to **Hermione**.

Just as** Ginny** was about to explain Lily ran into the room.

"Mum!" she exclaimed "James won't give me back my Firebolt 360, he said that since he's my older brother he has to make sure it's safe. As if you and dad wouldn't make sure it was save before you gave it to me!"

As she finished her rant James ran in holding the broom.

"I was just about to give it back Lils, don't be such a little baby" he teased.

Lily pulled her wand out and the bat bogey hex was on the tip of her tongue.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed younger Ron.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly screamed "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

Ron bowed his head. "Sorry mum."

"Whoa, what's going on here?" James asked as he stepped away from Lily as she was distracted.

"Wow mum, you really do look like me when I was younger!" Lily giggled.

Arthur shook his head. "Y-you have kids?"

**Ginny** laughed "Of course we do Daddy, we have three"

Fred, George, Ron and Bill feel out of their chairs.

"THREE!" they all screamed.

"Three? We have grandchildren? Did you hear that Arthur! We have grandchildren!" exclaimed Molly in glee.

Arthur laughed "Of course we do Molly, with the amount of children we have."

Lily turned to the corner where James had hidden.

"Gwive me bwack my brwoom Jwamsie, and I won't hwurt you" she said in a mocking babyish voice.

James squealed like a girl and sprinted from the room, Lily right behind him.

**Harry** turned to **Ginny**. "She gets this from you. You know that right." He told her.

"Of course, and that's why you don't need to get Al and James to protect her from the boys at school, she can do it just fine." **Ginny** explained.

"Well, since you aren't using James and Al to protect Lily, maybe they'll help Hugo and protect Rose from the boys?" **Ron **piped up and asked.

"You will do no such thing Ronald Weasley" **Hermione** exclaimed "Rose can handle the boys herself just fine, she is a very intelligent young women and she does not need you ruining her love life" she lectured.

**Ron** sighed "Yes dear"

The people from the past watched in fascination.

"So, our dear Ronnikins" Fred started.

"We can see you went and tricked poor Hermione into marrying you" George continued.

"Yes, and now, as much as it pains us to say this" Fred said sarcastically.

"Your WHIPPED, whipped, whipped. Ronnikins is whipped, Ronnikins is whipped." They both said in a sing-song voice.

"Boys, that's enough" Molly said sharply, and in a much nicer voice she addressed **Harry** and **Hermione** "I've always thought of you both as family, and now you are, and I was wondering if you could introduce my grand children to me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course mum" **Ron** said. "KIDS, GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE DINING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" he bellowed.

"Ronald! You didn't need to do it that way." **Hermione** cried as she slapped his shoulder.

Soon, all the children came trouncing into the room.

**AN:** _**So that was my second chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to tell me about any spelling or grammar problems, I don't have a beta you see. So it's all me and my Microsoft word spell check. Oh and my disclaimer in the first chapter counted for all of the chapters. I don't feel the need to write a new one every chapter. So rate and review people!**_

_**Also thanks to **_Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore _**for tell me some of my errors. :)  
><strong>_


	3. Introductions & Other Random Stuff

**AN:**_**I seem to be flying through these chapters, but bear in mind my lovely readers, that there will come a time when I don't update as fast. So don't get mad at me! **_

_**Just in case people are wondering why the dining room is so small, when the house is so big, it is because they like using the smaller one because the big one is massive and it's like there is no one in it. You get me?**_

_**Anyway, I need a BETA READER! Any suggestions? If you do know one, that isn't busy, could you tell me? That would be great! So, ON WITH THE STORY! **_

**Chapter 3 – Introductions & Other Random Stuff.**

The kids came stampeding into the dining room which was now very cramped. First it was James, still screaming, Lily walked calmly in behind him, holding her broom. Rose skipped into the room and stopped beside **Ron**. Hugo and Albus walking in together laughing at James, who had big flapping green bats clawing at his eyes and nose, the look on Lily's face was nothing but smugness.

"Lily Potter, you fix your brother right now!" **Ginny** snapped.

"But mu-"she tried.

"Right now" **Ginny **interrupted.

"Fineeeee" Lily said; making it sound like taking the spell of James was the hardest thing in the world.

Once Lily had reversed her hex, something she was not happy about, the people from the past exploded with noise. You could not make out one word.

"QUITE!" boomed Dumbledore.

The dining room went to silent you could probably hear a pin drop.

"Now, **Harry**, why is it that your daughter can us magic, since she, by the looks of it, is underage?" Dumbledore inquired.

"That is because of the wards around this house, and the fact that the ministry can't pick up underage magic when there is adult wizards," **Harry** explained "you, of course, already knew this. Didn't you professor." This wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I did in fact know that my boy. But I was wondering, how did you know that?" he admitted.

"Ah, well. That is a secret now isn't it Albus, and one must always have secrets, shouldn't he?" **Harry** told Dumbledore; this of course, was a rhetorical question. Dumbledore nodded, understanding what Harry meant. Dumbledore had known; from the first time his eyes landed on the man, that he had defeated Voldemort. From the look of his scar, he had guessed that it was quite some time ago. So that must of meant he knew the prophesy.

"WHAT? We can use magic at home?" yelled the Weasley twins.

"YES!" they yelled again after a pause.

"Well of course you can," **Ginny** said "why do you think all of those pureblood families like the Malfoys were so good at magic before they started school?" she told them.

"Oh, that would make a lot of sense," Bill said.

"Yes well, now that that's over, I would like to be introduced to my grandchildren" Molly snapped.

"Ok mum, you can go first James, you are the oldest." **Ginny **said.

"Yes!" James exclaimed, punching his fist in the air.

"My name is James Sirius Potter, oldest child of the Potter family, also the smartest, really, I'm just the best in every way" he said proudly.

"Yeah, you're the best at being a brainless git too," Albus said. Lily sniggered.

James ignored them. "Anyway, I'm 16, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm the captain and chaser for the quidditch team and my favourite subject is transfiguration." he boasted.

To the adults from the past James looked almost identical to his name sake. His hair was exactly like **Harry's**, though his body was not as scrawny as **Harry's **had been, he wasn't like Ron either. He had his mother's eyes, adding on to looking like James Potter Senior, but they were more chocolate brown than the slight hazel colour James's had been.

"Al you next" **Harry** said.

"Dad, do I have to say my name?" Albus pleaded.

"Yes, don't worry, I explain it to them." **Harry **whispered to him.

"Fine, my name is..." he sighed.

"My name is Albus...Severus Potter" he waited for the outburst.

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry yelled.

Everyone looked at Al in shock.

"Why would I name my son after that greasy bat?" Harry exclaimed.

"Why would Harry name his son after that greasy bat?" Ron yelled at the same time.

"ENOUGH!" yelled **Harry**.

They didn't make a sound.

"I know you don't like Snape now, but in your future you're going to be very glad that he was on our side, and though I cannot tell you why, you will find out soon enough," **Harry** told his younger self and Ron. **Harry **then turned to Al and nodded for him to continue.

"I am 15, the second oldest of the Potter family, I'm in Gryffindor, I'm seeker on the team and my favourite subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts." he finished.

Albus was identical to the younger Harry standing with the group of people from the past. They could easily pass as twins if it weren't for the fact that Harry had a lightning bolt scar, and the fact that Albus had no glasses.

Lily stepped forward.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter" she started.

"Who's Luna?" asked Harry.

"She's my friend, she's in Ravenclaw, but she's a bit...looney." Ginny told him.

"Oh" he turned to **Ginny** "is that why she's named after Luna?" he asked.

**Ginny **smiled "Yes, that is part of the reason, and the fact that Luna is practically a sister us all, she is also Lily's godmother." she told him.

"When does that happen? Luna would love to have more friends, she is very lonely." Ginny asked

"This year, something...happens, that brings you four" **Harry **said, pointing to the younger versions of himself, **Ginny**,** Ron** and **Hermione** "closer to Luna and Neville."

He then nodded to Lily.

"Yeah, I love Luna and Neville; he's my godfather, anyway. I just turned 13 today, I'm in Gryffindor and I also play chaser on the team. My favourite subject is potions." She told them all.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUTURE NEICE!" screamed Fred and George.

"THANK YOU MY NOT YET UNCLES!" she screamed back.

"We like you" Fred and George said together, they both got up and stood near Lily. She smiled.

Lily looked exactly like her mother, almost as much as Albus looked like his father.

**Hermione **smiled. "Well Rose, I guess it's your turn"

Rose stood tall "My name is Rose Nyphadora Weasley."

Tonks squealed. "You named your daughter after me?"

**Hermione** nodded her head. "We wanted to name her after you when we found out she was a girl, but we didn't want to use Tonks so..."

"No, I understand, I think I'll let it pass this time, but only because I'm so flattered." Tonks said.

Rose smiled and started speaking again "I'm 15, the same as Al, I'm in Gryffindor and I play keeper on the quidditch team. I love reading books and my favourite subjects are potions, transfiguration and charms."

Rose had bushy red hair, not as bushy as Hermione's was at the moment and she had baby blue eyes, like her dad. She was pale but she didn't have a freckle in sight. And she was quite tall, which she obviously got from her father.

"Well aren't you a little Hermione" Bill said.

Rose blushed.

"Hang on." Ron said "You look like me and Hermione, mixed together."

"That's because I am daddy" Rose laughed.

Ron fainted, as did Hermione. Everyone laughed. Once Ron and Hermione where revived, they both moved as sat as far away from each other as they could, and avoided looking at each other as much as they could.

"My turn" Hugo said "My name is Hugo Arthur Weasley, I'm 13, the same age as Lily, I'm in Gryffindor and I play beater on quidditch team and my favourite subject is lunch."

"Hugo, lunch isn't a subject." Rose laughed.

"I know that, I just like it better than an actual subject," Hugo said smiling.

"You named your son after me?" Arthur asked.

"Of course we did Arthur, you are like a second father to me, I didn't even try to change Hugo's name when Ron suggested we use your name, you were ecstatic." **Hermione **told him.

"So wait, all of you are on the Gryffindor quidditch team?" Remus asked, talking for the first time.

"Yeah, three Potters and four Weasleys make up the Gryffindor quidditch team," James boasted proudly.

"Four Weasleys, did you say?" Molly asked.

"They sure do Grandma, Lucy is the other chaser and Fred is the other beater." answered James.

"Lucy and Fred?" she asked again.

"Yeah, Lucy is Uncle Percy and Aunty Audrey's daughter and Fred is Uncle George and Aunty Angelica's son." Hugo said.

George blinked in shock, and then he jumped up and stated doing a little jig.

"I marry Angelica, I marry Angelica," he sang.

Molly had starting crying.

"You called him Uncle Percy. Does that mean he comes back?" she asked **Ron**.

He nodded. "Yeah, he realises what a selfish prat he was being and begged for forgiveness"

He didn't feel the need to mention that Percy had begged for forgiveness to Fred on his grave. Percy still blamed himself for Fred dying and wished that he had dyed instead of Fred. It had taken Audrey six months to snap him out of his depression.

Molly started crying hysterically. Arthur had tears in his eyes, but was comforting his wife. All the Weasley children for the past were extremely happy; they got their brother back.

One they had all settled down Fred decided to ask if he had any kids, since his twin had a son called Fred, he figured he might have a son called George.

"So future family how's my life? Any wives, sons or daughters?" he inquired.

The future people went instantly sombre. This was going to be hard to explain.

**AN:**_** So, that was chapter three people. I can't wait to see what the reactions to the deaths are. Sorry about the people who aren't talking much, like Remus and Tonks, but they are just taking everything in. Tonks because of her profession and Remus because it is his natural instinct as a werewolf.**_

_**I think I'll bring someone else in, like Neville or Luna. I'm not sure yet. And I will send someone back to the past. Not sure how, but it will happen against their will. Like someone, not really involved in anything, will just pop away and end back up in their time or something like that, they will forget everything, but something will remain in the back of their head. Not sure...**_

_**So until next time...R&R.**_


	4. We Can't Lose You

**AN:**_** I am soooo sorry for not updating for so long, school started and I have just had the homework piling up, but its Easter holidays so I get a break to write this :) woot woo!**_

_**I'm not doing all of the deaths this chapter, just Fred's; I don't think I could handle all of the emotions. I'm not going to involve Teddy until later; Remus and Tonks don't need that extra stress at the moment.**_

_**So mush I say, mush...on with the story.**_

**Chapter 4 – We can't lose you.**

**Harry**, **Ginny**, **Ron** and **Hermione** exchanged looks. This was going to be a very hard discussion. How would they handle this?

"Well" Fred asked again.

**Ginny **couldn't take telling him, she turned and left the room, **Ron** followed.

"Wha-what did I say?" Fred stuttered.

"Oh Fred" **Hermione** said sadly "I'm so sorry." She started crying.

"No" George gasped, in almost a whisper as he caught on "No, NO! He can't leave me, he can't"

He turned to his brother and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"You can't leave me, you can't, you can't" he said over and over, shaking Fred, tears streaming down his face.

"NO! My baby, not my baby, please, please" Molly begged **Hermione** "You're wrong, he can't be, he can't, and I won't let him." She said through sobs.

"I'm so sorry" **Hermione **repeated.

Molly slid off her chair to the ground, heart wrenching sobs wracking through her body. George was holding Fred in a death grip repeating 'don't leave me' over and over into Fred's chest.

Arthur had moved to hold his wife, tears streaming down his face. '_I lose my boy, I lose him, and I couldn't save him. He died and I couldn't protect my own son.' _He thought over and over again, the words screaming in his head.

Bill was holding Ginny as her cries bounced around the dining room. Harry and Hermione were crying, holding onto Ron's shaking frame. All of the Order members had tears streaming down their faces as they watched the Weasley family cry over the son they would lose.

"When?" Arthur said in a horse whisper.

"At the end of my seventh year" **Harry **said in a hollow voice.

"Two years? Two years? No, no, no, no" George whispered, although it felt like he screamed it.

"Hey, hey, Georgie, it's alright, we all have to go sometime yeah? And you marry your dream girl right" Fred attempted to cheer his twin up, but his own words sounded empty as they fell on his ears.

George jumped up.

"I don't care! I don't. I can't lose you. I CAN'T. YOU CAN LEAVE ME!" he screamed falling to the floor.

"You can't leave me Freddie, we're meant to stay together, to the end, just like we promised. You promised. And then you leave. What about our promise?" George whispered, Fred felt like he had been slapped.

"George, don't do this, please. You're going to have a family, you have a son, and you name him Fred, after me. You name your son after me Georgie. Don't be sad please, it won't happen yet, please" Fred pleaded, he couldn't stand to see his twin like this, sobs shaking him on the floor, it was breaking his heart.

Molly heard what Fred was saying to George; she got up, still shaking and drew her twins into a hug.

"I'm so, so proud of both of you; I always have been, no matter how much I yell at you both. I have always been proud of you. Don't you ever forget that, either of you," she whispered to them.

Arthur stood up and gave his oldest and two youngest into a hug.

"I love you all. It'll be alright, everything will be ok. We are a strong family, we'll get through this." He said to him as his wife talked to the twins, calming them down.

I took quite a bit of time before everyone had calmed down, even enough to stop shaking.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" **Harry **said, after he returned from getting **Ginny **and **Ron**. He had found them both holding each other crying in the lounge room down the hall, he suspected that they had heard George.

"It's ok Harry dear, we would have had to find out sooner or later" Molly said, wiping her eyes. They were very red and her face was blotchy.

The children had stood silently, watching the whole event play out. All of them had seen their Uncle George on the memorial of their Uncle Fred's death each year. It was never this bad, it was quite a shock to them, to see their uncle this broken down.

And to see their parents like that, it was breaking their hearts. They had never seen them cry like that, they always hid it, so that they could protect them, now they saw just how bad it had been.

**Harry** saw the children standing there, looking around in shock. He walked over towards them.

"Now you know what we meant when we said the war was a hard time. Could you all go out back and play or something, while we get all of these people settled in?" he asked.

James nodded "Sure thing dad, I'll also floo call Louis and Fred and tell them that they can't come over because Lily wants so close family time for her birthday."

"That would be great. Thanks James" **Harry **told his eldest son.

The children all filed out and **Harry **turned to his wife, who was standing behind him, listening.

"Harry, I don't know what to do, all the things that could happen while they stay here, I hope we can get them home soon" **Ginny** whispered.

"I know love, but as you can see from us, that we did, and everything was back to normal" he whispered back.

**Hermione **looked over to them with a raised eyebrow, questioning what they were saying, but **Ginny **just shook her head and mouthed later. **Hermione **nodded, but gave them both a look saying that they would definitely be talking about it all night.

**Harry **buried his face in **Ginny's **hair and groaned, **Ginny** giggled. He knew they would be up all night with **Hermione** trying to find a way to send the past people back to their own time, but all he really wanted to do was spend some alone time with his wife, he had barely had her alone for a week and it was grating on his nerves.

"Ginnyyyyyy" he whined "why can no one let me have you for my own?"

"Harryyyyyy" she mocked whined back "I really don't know but it's starting to annoy me"

"I know how you feel" he grumbled. **Ginny **giggled again.

"What are you to giggling about over there?" **Ron** inquired.

"Oh, you know, just how I haven't even gotten 5 minutes alone with my wife for a week." **Harry **answered.

**Ron **blushed at the hidden message in what **Harry **had said. "Um, well, yes. That, uh, doesn't sound very, um, good does it," he stuttered. **Ron** knew better than to say anything about **Harry **and **Ginny's** relationship that she wouldn't approve of. He had had far too many experiences with that.

**Harry **chuckled, knowing what **Ron** was thinking about.

"Well, if you'll all follow me, we'll go some place much more comfortable to sit." **Ginny **said to everyone.

Just as they were leaving the dining room, Mad-Eye disappeared with a POP!

**AN:**_**Well, I guess I choose Mad-Eye then. But how did it happen? Even I don't know that, I'm just winging this story. **_

_**Sorry if you come across any grammar or spelling issues, I am writing this at 11pm, just so I can get you all another chapter, which is also why it is not very long :) tell me what you think.**_


	5. Realisations

**AN:**** Sorry for not updating guys. I've been very busy with school work and stuff. I failed one of my subjects last term so I had to work on that. I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Chapter 5: Realisations **

**Harry** spun around and looked at the spot where Moody had just disappeared from.

"I think this is how we ended up going back" **Hermione** said, coming to a realisation.

"Yes, but if it is, how do we know when everyone will go back?" **Harry** asked.

"It is my opinion that we will just have to wait it out. I think that until we all have gone back to our own time, that you should make sure that no one else from this time can get here. It is best that the knowledge of us being here remains with those who were here when the accident occurred." Dumbledore told **Harry**.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable" **Harry **replied "If you could all follow **Ginny** to the lounge; we can catch up a bit there."

Everyone filed out of the dining room and followed **Ginny**, **Ron**, **Hermione** and **Harry** down the hallway.

Harry looked at all the pictures on the walls as they walked towards the lounge. There were photos of his and Ginny's children all running around and playing to, sitting opening presents at Christmas time. His children were Ginny's children. He married Ginny. He had never thought about Ginny Weasley in that way before, all his thoughts had been on Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw seeker. He glanced over at Ginny and saw her studying a photo of their children playing with a blue haired boy; her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with excitement. Harry knew that Ginny's eyes were brown; he had just never looked close enough to see how beautiful they were. _Hang on_ he thought _since when have I thought Ginny's eyes were beautiful. __**Never, you idiot, you haven't even noticed her before.**__ Yes I have, I've noticed her a lot. Like when her eyes light up when she smiles, or when they go dark when she's sad, and the times when her brothers call her a baby or little they get like this fire in them and you know she's about to yell, and when she does her cheeks go red, not like when she blushes, and she looks beautiful. Or those times in the afternoon or when she sits in front of the fire and her hair shimmers and it looks like bright, beautiful fire blowing in the wind, or when she gets that cute little dint between her eyebrows when she frowns. Or that she has started talking around me now because she used to blush and run away, or the time when I first met her and she put her elbow in the butter dish. And that she is as mischievous as Fred and George but hides it better and her temper is as bad as Ron's but she holds it in longer. And when she used to watch me when she though I didn't notice but I did because I was watching her too...oh. I think I've fancied Ginny for a long time. __**Oh no, really! You'd think you'd have figured it out by now, what with that huge list of things that you notice about her. **__You tricked me into saying all that. __**Harry, this is in your head, you tricked yourself. **__Oh. __**Yes oh.**_

He looked around to see if anyone had noticed him staring at Ginny for so long. It seemed no one had so he continued walking to the lounge room still a bit dazed from his realisations. He didn't notice the knowing grin Hermione gave him, or the confused look Ginny gave him.

"Here we go" said **Ginny** spreading her arms out and turning around to the past people welcoming them in.

It was a large room. It had a big, lit fire at one side of the room with several lounges surrounding it and a few single recliners. The walls were stone and the floor had a light brown coloured carpet on it. There were several photo frames on a ledge above the fireplace. The first one on the left was a photo of a young James and Albus standing next to a blue-haired boy who was holding a baby Lily. Next to it was a photo of all of the Weasleys standing outside the Burrow, it had had some renovations after the war and it was bigger and sturdier. In the middle of the ledge was a photo of **Harry **and **Ginny** kissing outside of the church where they were married, straight after the ceremony, beside it was a photo of **Ron **and **Hermione **kissing at their wedding reception after their first dance. The last photo on the ledge was one of Lily, Rose, Hugo, Albus and James all playing quidditch behind Potter Manor.

Everyone took a seat except for Molly; she walked towards the photos on the ledge and picked up the one with the blue haired boy in it.  
>"Who's this?" she asked.<p>

**Harry** smiled. "That is my godson; Teddy."

"Oh? Who are his parents?" she asked, taking a sly glance at Tonks, whose hair was a bright bubblegum pink, then let her eyes slide over to Remus who was sitting next to her, before looking back at **Harry**.

He smiled again and nodded, after seeing who she was looking at. "If that was your guess, then you would be right."

"Who are they?" everyone from the past asked.

"You'd have to figure that out for yourself, like Molly. We can't give anything away." **Ginny** said grinning.

Ron had been sitting there not really paying attention to anything, only one thing on his mind. _I marry Hermione. __**I**__ marry Hermione. I __**marry**__ Hermione. I marry __**Hermione**__. We get married and have children. __**Children**__, not one, but two children, that are ours. I marry Hermione and we have two kids! _He repeated this over and over again in his head, and he quite liked it. He was still lost in his thoughts when Fred leaned over and nudged him.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Yeah." He said, not quite hearing what Fred was saying.

"Oh? Would it be a brown, bushy haired bookworm?" Fred asked slyly.

Ron blushed. "Er, ye...um" he stuttered glancing over at Hermione who was whispering excitedly to Ginny.

Fred chuckled. "That's what I thought."

"So! Everybody! Feel free to ask us questions, but keep in mind, that we might not answer some of them." **Hermione **said over the excited chatter.

Fred and George jumped had jumped up before she could even finish the sentence.

"Well, we were just wondering" started George.

"How you and little Ronnikins got together?" finished Fred.

**Hermione** and **Ron** blushed, while **Harry** chuckled and **Ginny** grinned slyly.

"Well" said **Harry**.

"Let's just say that these two have a strange way of getting together." **Ginny** continued.

"Yes, very. Have you ever met a pair who decide to start sno-" **Harry** had started to say when **Ron **leapt forward and cover his mouth.

"Snogging, in the middle of the final battle." **Ginny** quickly blurted out before **Hermione** could stop her.

"**Ginnyyyyyy**," **Hermione** whined, "you make it sound so unromantic."

"It is unromantic **Hermione**." **Ginny** said back.

"Yeah, and **Harry **snogging you in the middle of the common room filled with people after you won the Quidditch Cup is?" **Hermione** asked sarcastically.

"I find it very romantic. Plus, all of the girls could see that **Harry** was mine now." **Ginny** smirked back. 

"That's how you get together? You randomly snog each other out of now where and live happily ever after?" George asked disappointed.

"Yeah! Where's all the excitement!" Fred said.

"Did you not hear what they said?" asked **Harry **who had been practically wrestling **Ron**.

"Yeah, we kissed in the middle of a battle and **Harry** snogged **Gin** after we won the Quidditch cup. How is that not exciting?" **Ron** inputted.

"No, that's not exciting at all." **Ginny** said sarcastically.

Fred and George looked shocked. "We weren't paying much attention see, **Harry **and **Ron** were wrestling."

**Ginny **stifled a giggle behind her hand as **Hermione **turned to her husband and brother-in-law.

"You both need to grow up; you act like children to much for your own good. If I see you acting like that once more, well, let's just say you'll regret it." **Hermione** said sternly.

**Ron** and **Harry** both looked down in shame.

"Yes **Hermione**" they both said.

**Harry** stood back up straight and shook his head.

"How do you do that? It's like I'm a first year again getting told off." He asked her. **Ron** nodded in agreement.

Almost everyone was laughing by now. **Ginny** was finding it hard to breath.

"It's a talent that I've perfected over the year, with Molly's help of course. She said someone needs to keep you to in check when she's not around, and **Ginny** is just too immature for that.

Still giggling **Ginny **sat up, crossed her arms and fake pouted.

"Humph. I am not immature," she said mock whining, "my own mother, how could she say such a thing."

Those who had calmed down started laughing again. **Hermione** let loose a small giggle that she couldn't hold back.

"You are all extremely odd, you know that." Remus said.

"I knowwww, it's fantastic," **Harry** said "you should loosen up Remmy. And Sirri, are you still with us? Because you haven't said anything since you got here."

Sirius snapped out of his thoughts when **Harry** addressed him.

"Huh? Whaa. Oh, yeah. I was just thinking. You look like your father. He would be very proud you know, and your mother, she would've loved to see her grandchildren. I think that they would have loved it that you named your kids after them you know." Sirius said, tears forming in his eyes.

**Harry** nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Sirius smiled back. "I'm sure they would have loved it more if you named your son Sirius James. Yeah, that has a nice ring to it."

**Harry** chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure my mother would have loved that."

**Ginny** watched the conversation between her husband and his godfather with a massive grin. She hadn't seen that light in his eyes in years, and she knew that after what Sirius had said, that it wouldn't be going away once they had all gone back.

**AN: Yay! Harry realises that he has liked Ginny for a long time. A bit of drama in there, sorry if bits didn't make sense, I am trying my best though. Again, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that I haven't been able to write a chapter in soooo long. There will probably be another big wait as I have a whole heap of exams and assignments soon. Don't worry though. I will get this story done.**


End file.
